


Heartbeats

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Triggers, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: The world had collapsed so quickly.Within weeks the world had been overrun with the infected. You were just trying to stay alive. Trying to keep your heart beating.You never thought that, during the apocalypse of all places, you'd be able to fall in love.





	1. Prologue

The world had collapsed so quickly. 

One day you were going to work and the next you were fighting for your life. There was no warning, no help, no nothing. The world was there and then it wasn’t. There were people and then there just weren’t. It was terrifying. You had no experience in this kind of world, well, then again, no one did. People panicked at first, you did too, and then they were gone. By the end of the first week, there was no one left. 

~~

BREAKING NEWS  
Reports of a killer outbreak across central Asia and Eastern Europe tonight. Countries are sealing their doors to try and contain the disease. Symptoms include a fever and a headache. If you believe you are infected or have come in contact with an infected, please go to the nearest hospital. 

~~

You found out because you opened your blinds one Saturday morning. Something you did every day, only this time you opened them to a panic. People were running around and stuffing their cars, your normally quiet suburban cul-de-sac was basically a battle zone. You couldn’t think of anything other than ‘what the hell?’ After a moment of confusion, you picked up your phone and opened the news app. 

All the new stories were conflicting and confusing. They all talked about some disease that was sweeping the world. The only countries that hadn’t any reports were islands in the Pacific. Some said that a new strain of the flu was making people sick. Others blamed different Asian countries. Then some of them said that the only reports in America where in Washington, while others reported cases across the US. The symptoms were all basically the same, after getting infected by a bite or scratch a fever and headache would start up. If you were bitten it happened faster. Then you became irrationally angry, starting to bite other people. 

Zombies. 

What the hell? 

~~ 

@CNN_OFFICAL: First confirmed report of new disease in America. Do not approach anyone who is sick. They are dangerous and contagious. 

@Jenny45: So we just ignoring the fact that these are, idk, FUCKING ZOMBIES????

@Mark_Bid: @Jenny45 they’re not zombies, idiot. Zombies aren’t real. It’s just a disease no need to get so worked up about it. 

@CDC_OFFICAL: Labs across America are working to find out more about this disease. If you come in contact with an infected person go to a hospital immediately. 

@Dave011: Great knowing you. Looks we’re all about to die. 

@SkyNews: Update - infected are now believed to be dangerous. Do not approach, even if they are your family. They will attack you.

@christLuv: Pray Pray Pray!! Zechariah 14:12 And this shall be the plague with which the Lord will strike all the peoples that wage war against Jerusalem: their flesh will rot while they are still standing on their feet

@BenRoxs: @christLuv I think we’re a little late on the praying thing. World’s already gone to hell.

@CNN_OFFICAL: French Government not responding to anyone else. Britain and Germany both overrun with new disease. 

@Jenny45: @Mark_Bid Fuck you, we should be worked up - we just lost contact with France because of the ZOMBIES 

@ArixonBae: Guess my binge of Doomsday Preppers last week wasn’t such a bad idea. 

@memelord567s: Huh, never thought I’d live to see the apocalypse. But I guess if I had to choose, Zombies are the coolest way there is.

~~

When Steve found out about the end times he was in bed, Bucky curled up and sound asleep. He was awake, even though it had only just gone 4 am. Nightmares, like most nights, had woken him early. Staring down at the sleeping and peaceful Bucky usually calmed him down. It was his news app notification that brought him up to speed. A disease spreading across the world quicker than normal, horrifying symptoms. Steve had binged the Walking Dead just like everyone else, he knew what a zombie was. 

As soon as he was finished reading the article he was shaking Bucky awake and packing their things. Because he knew what would happen - he and Bucky would both be called to fight and honestly? Screw that. Steve didn’t trust the military more than he could throw it and wasn’t about to lose Bucky, not again. They already had to-go bags, spending almost ten years in the army makes anyone be prepared. Those backpacks and a duffle bag each was all that they threw into their car. Along with a bag full of their food. Bucky had text Sam, telling him to be ready for them to pull up. He was, and then they left. Just as the sun was rising they crossed out of the city limits.

Zombies. 

Was this their life now?

~~

BREAKING NEWS  
An update from the CDC only a few moments ago. There have already been numerous reported infected across America, mainly in Washington and surrounding areas. Officials have said the infection is spread through saliva or blood. The infected will try to bite or scratch you, even if you are their loved ones. Do not go near an infected person and stay indoors. 

BREAKING NEWS  
All military personnel called to fight back against the infected. The government declaring that they are extremely dangerous to the country. Schools across the country have been set up as shelters. If it is safe then you should move to one of these shelters. There is medical attention, food, water and shelter there. As well as protection from the military. Officials warn not to leave it too late. 

BREAKING NEWS  
America declares state of emergency because of disease. 117 countries following, only a handful of islands in the Pacific are still uninfected and have closed their doors. Half of America has been infected. 

BREAKING NEWS  
More than half of the worldwide population infected. Nearly sixty countries have okayed the immediate killing of all infected, claiming that they are no longer people. Some people outraged while others agree. Whether you kill them or not, make sure to stay as far away as possible. 

BREAKING NEWS  
World population down to 1 billion in just three weeks because of disease. 

BREAKING NEWS  
Government declares that it’s okay, and encouraged, for citizens to shoot the infected through the head in order to kill. People across the world divided on whether or not the infected should be killed. The government has not answered the question being shouted at them. Are they zombies?

BREAKING NEWS  
The President is dead. As is nearly 92% of the population. 

BREAKING NEWS  
‘Yes. They are zombies’ the White House says (from a bunker in upstate New York) and then goes silent. There has been no word from them since Monday. 

BREAKING NEWS  
The CDC has broken down how the zombies work. They promise a more in-depth analysis later but for now, we have the basics. After a person is infected by blood or saliva, they have 10-40 minutes before the fever and headache start. After this stage is the anger stage, which lasts until the heart stops, usually 30 minutes. The entire process lasts no more than two hours. When the heart stops is when the person becomes a zombie.

~~

@beexsun: Anyone out there?

@beexsun: Guess not.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks were the worst weeks of your life. The apocalypse had just started, of course, it was going to be bad. But it was worse than you had imagined it would be - an already very low bar. People started killing the infected before the okay went ahead, gunshots had rung around the world for weeks. The army bases were overwhelmed within days and then overrun not long after that. Your school had been one of the bases and it made you feel sick when you thought about your students. All you could do was hope they didn’t go to the school. 

People turned crazy as the apocalypse settled over them. Neighbours turned against you instantly, trying to take your food and car. Friends fighting with each other on the streets, only stopping when the unstoppable moans of the undead started coming closer. People you had known for years were suddenly gun wielding maniacs, shooting anything that moaned. You got out of the city as soon as you could, which was a challenge in itself. Roadblocks and thieves, gangs and zombies. 

Yeah, the zombies. That was a problem. 

You had no idea how to fire a gun, or fight, or do anything really. You were a school teacher, best suited to hoards of kids, not dead people. Instead of going all Laura Croft on it, you decided it was best to find somewhere safe and just hide. And hopefully, wait this whole thing out. If it was something that you could wait out. It had to be, you tried to tell yourself as you fell asleep. This couldn’t last forever.

That lead you to an abandoned farm in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect. You couldn’t see the nearest house to you, and the land was so flat that you could see for miles. The little house was one story, only a few windows, and one door. Easy enough to defend, even for you and your (very) limited knowledge of defending stuff. Gardening had never been your strong suit but their garden was already running. 

So, yeah, you were okay. The food you had collected on the way out of the city had been enough to last you the first two months. Until now. Which was clearly a problem. You had been sitting in the living room of the house staring at the meager amount of food you had left and panicking. There was enough to last about four more days, maybe six if you really rationed. Going out meant a bigger chance of meeting people and having to deal with zombies. 

The goddamned zombies. 

Because you had gotten out of the city so early and had lucked out with the farmhouse, you hadn’t really dealt with the undead. One had walked past the farm the first week. 'Walked' wasn’t the right term. It was more like he shuffled down the path, and he was so slow. You had sat inside in silence with the lights off until you couldn’t hear his moans anymore. It had been the worst few hours of your life. But, that also meant you had never killed one before and you didn’t know if you could if it came down to it in the city. Both mentally and physically. 

But, you had to leave. If you stayed any longer you’d end up starving before a zombie could get you. Standing, you nodded to yourself. “I can do this,” you said, “I have to do this,” giving yourself a pep talk before you started packing. There wasn’t much. The small amount of food went into one bag, and then you had a backpack of clothes and a first aid kit. Throwing both the bags in the front of the car you started the drive. 

~~

The first few weeks for them had been hectic, but so was their life so it wasn’t much of a change. Really, the only major changes were the people and the location. And the zombies. 

After picking up Sam they had hightailed it out of the city, ignoring all their phones. All three of them were being called into work. Eventually, they threw their phones out the window and continued driving. They didn’t have a destination in mind, more just ‘not the city’. More people meant more zombies which meant more drama and fighting. They had seen enough of that, they didn’t need more. 

Three weeks after the first zombie in America they settled down. There was a city, it wasn’t huge but it was decent, that they wanted to be near for supplies. So they drove out a bit further, finding an empty apartment duplex. Four stories, fully furnished and not a zombie in sight. It was perfect. There were two apartments on each floor, they decided to make use of the bottom floor, Sam taking one and Steve and Bucky taking the other. 

That had been fine. It had worked. Then a week later Sam went into the city to scout, to see what was happening. Steve and Bucky had stayed in their apartment, wanting some time alone. And then Sam had turned up at the duplex with two people in the back. A redhead who didn’t stop glaring and had about twenty guns strapped to her and a blonde with a bow across his back. 

Steve liked them. 

They took an apartment on the top floor and had disappeared for the rest of the day. Sam had explained that he found them scouting the city as well. Said that they had teamed up for a few hours before Sam offered them a place to stay. “The more the merrier,” Bucky replied when Sam was done. “Until they try and kill us.”

“Nah,” Sam shook his head. “They’re both ex-military as well. Corporals for, what I can tell, at least five years. And by the sounds of it, they didn’t answer their phone when this started either.” 

Bucky hadn’t liked it at first. He didn’t trust very easily, not anymore. But after another week he had warmed up to them. He and Clint, both snipper types, had become fast friends. Nat didn’t warm up to them for another week. She liked Steve and he liked her. The two of them would train together and had grown closer. Then, a few days after that, Sam had turned up with Tony Stark, another survivor with a talent for making weapons out of anything and Bruce Banner, an actual doctor. Very useful. Then Natasha and Clint had returned with the kids, twins Pietro and Wanda and Peter Parker. Thor had nearly shot Bucky and then apologized for about an hour, so of course, he was invited back, and he had just stayed. He and Bucky got along well as well, both of them ex-Sergeants. 

Nearly all the apartments were filled now. Bucky had dubbed the duplex ‘Steve’s halfway house’. Steve had replied that it wasn’t his and Sam had said that half the residents were ex-army and Steve was the highest ranking officer. He had gone to argue but Bucky had laughed. And Bucky laughing wasn’t something that happened often. 

It had been eight weeks since the beginning of the apocalypse. Two whole months. Steve couldn’t believe it, it had gone by so quickly. It was strange, while the rest of the world went to rack and ruin he and Bucky were thriving. 

The two of them were on their way to the city. It was dangerous to go in now. A gang had moved in, there were a lot of them according to Nat. But this one was particularly bad. It was headed up by a guy called Rumlow and would kill anyone who wasn’t useful in some way or another. So the new rule implemented in the duplex was - only people who could hit a target five times in a row could leave. Which meant only Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat, Clint and Thor could go into the city. 

Peter hated that rule. He was always out there, trying to hit the target. He was getting better, Steve had given him some tips, but he wasn’t ready yet. And Steve wasn’t about to have the blood of a teenager on his hands so he stayed. 

But anyway, Steve and Bucky were making their way into town, being careful not to get spotted by anyone. Their car was quiet enough that they didn’t have to worry too much, but it paid to be careful. The main objective was food, Wanda (the new resident cook) had said that she could make the food they had stretch about a week. Which wasn’t long enough in Steve’s mind, hence the trip.

“Are you okay?” He asked as they approached the border. 

“Yeah, why?”

Steve scowled at the road ahead. He hated it when Bucky didn’t talk to him. “You’re quiet.”

“Thinking.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve tried to sneak a look at Bucky on the passenger seat, knowing full well Bucky would know. He didn’t look too upset or angry, but it was hard to tell what Bucky was thinking sometimes. “You can talk to me.” 

“I know. I was actually thinking about Rumlow and shit.”

“What about?”

“Just, what if they find us? We need to update our security, bobby traps the duplex, and have a plan in case it happens. Make sure the kids get somewhere safe.”

Nodding, Steve hummed. “We should come up with a secondary location in case we get split up. And for the kids,” he paused, “we should tell them to get into a room and not leave. No matter what.”

“Peter will hate that.”

“He will.” 

“But he has to listen,” Bucky sighed. “He’ll get himself killed going out there right now.”

Steve nodded again. “Anything else on your mind?”

“You’re not as slick as you think you are.”

“I don’t think anything.”

Bucky leaned over and flicked Steve on the head, “I know. But, yeah, I had a nightmare last night, happy?”

“That you told me? Yes. That you had a nightmare? No. Was it the usual?”

“Yeah. It’s fine. I’m fine, Steve.”

“Okay,” Steve surrendered, not believing Bucky but not pushing it. They got closer to the central part of the city, buildings starting to tower over them. Steve pulled into a parking space. They both felt more comfortable on foot, fewer variables to go wrong. The two of them got out of the car and, hand in hand, started walking towards any place with food. 

~~

The city was only a few hours away from your little house, and there were no problems getting there. You even found a petrol station that had enough to fill your car up completely and a few jerry-cans you could keep in the trunk. The city itself wasn’t much. There weren’t even that many zombies left in it, which was surprising. Either they were all hiding (terrifying) or someone else had cleared them out already (a lot better). Anyway, you were able to drive right into the city and find an only partial looted convenience store. Parking right outside, you grabbed the knife you had taken from your kitchen and took a deep breath. 

You didn’t know if you could kill a zombie. Because, yeah they were brainless things that wanted to eat you. But they were still people, or at least they were people. Luckily, you didn’t need to answer that question seeing as the store was empty. Not a person - dead or alive - in sight but plenty of food. 

It was almost to easy. 

As you were finishing packing up the last of some dried fruit sticks the bell chimed. You spun around, clutching the knife in one hand and your bag in the other. A tall blonde man was standing there, a gun hanging at his side and an axe in his hand. All you could think was ‘shit shit shit’. Because you definitely couldn’t fight a person, especially someone as buff as this dude. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, smiling at you. 

“Yeah, I’m just getting food.” 

“You alone, that’s pretty risky.”

“You’re alone,” you pointed out, regretting it immediately. Maybe making the strange man angry wasn’t a good idea. 

He chuckled, “I can take on a walker. You’re what, a kindergarten teacher?” 

“Elementary,” you replied causing him to laugh louder. “I’m gonna go,” you muttered when he finished laughing. “I gotta get back.” 

The man stepped in front of the door, blocking your way, and shook his head. Your eyes went wide and your breathing falted. You knew it had been to easy, the universe wasn’t about to let you just get some tuna and go. No, you had to deal with this. You were starting to regret not going to the army-shelters. Sure, you might be dead but at least you wouldn’t be here. “Not yet, baby.” 

He stepped closer to you and you shrieked a little, your grip on the knife tightening. There weren’t many ways out of this. But you were determined. He stepped closer again, a huge grin on his face. As he took another step the door chimed again, his grin widened and your heart skipped a beat. Your mind went blank for a moment, great survival skills you had, and then his arm was around your wrist and you were both facing the new men. You tugged your arm but his grip was too strong.

Another blonde flanked by a brunette. Despite the situation at hand you couldn’t help but admire them. Because, while they may be evil - they were really, really hot. Each were wearing tight fighting black clothing and had various weapons strapped to them. 

“Who the hell are you?” The man at your side sneered. 

If he didn’t know them that meant they probably weren’t evil. Which made your ogling even more justified. “Who are you?” The blonde asked and, lord help you, even their voices were hot as hell. Not fair. 

“Doesn’t mean anything to you,” he sneered back. “Now, can you let me and baby here have some fun?”

You tried tugging at his grip again but no luck. The brunette watched with a glare that chilled you to your core - but was still hot. “I don’t think she wants to,” he said. “Maybe you should let her go?”

The man laughed and tugged you into his side. “Nah, we’re having a lot of fun, aren’t we -” he was cut off when a knife was suddenly embedded in his forehead thanks to Brunette. His grip was gone so you stepped back, wiping blood off your face and trying not to cry. 

“Hey,” the blonde man said. “Come here, it’s okay.”

Listening to him you stepped to the two of them, not looking at the man on the floor. They each took a hand, their grips lose and friendly, before pulling you out and onto the street. It caught up with you and you started hyperventilating right there. The brunette man rubbed your back while the blonde got you copying his breathing. After a few minutes, you were breathing normally again. They sat you down on the curb and handed you a water bottle with the lid off. 

“Are you okay?” The blonde one asked.

“Yeah,” you muttered. “Yeah.”

“Did you know him?” The brunette asked.

“No. I was just trying to get some food and he arrived.”

Brunette nodded. “Well, he won’t be bothering you again.” 

“I know,” you let out a little laugh. All you wanted to do was fall asleep somewhere warm and just sleep for three days. A little mini coma sounded nice right about now. “Thank you,” you said when you realized you hadn't yet. “For saving me, I mean. Thanks.”

“No need to thank us,” he trailed off.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you replied. 

Blonde stuck out his hand, “Steve Rogers,” you shook his hand with a small smile. Brunette did the same, telling you to call him Bucky. “Where are you off to now?” Steve asked, paused and then frowned at you, “are you alone?” 

“Yeah, I’m alone,” you admitted. For some reason you trusted them. Maybe it was because Bucky had killed someone for you but whatever. You explained how you had been in your little house and had run out of food. “Guess I’m just going to go back, it was safe and stuff. I liked it there.”

They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to you. Steve spoke but it was clear he was speaking for both of them. “We have an apartment duplex with some others, you’re welcome to come and stay with us.”

It was hardly a competition. Go back to the little house, alone and unprepared. Which would probably end up with you dying or something fun like that. Or you could go and live with the two extremely attractive men that had saved your life. One option was the obvious answer to that question. In terms of both safety and that you wanted to spend more time with both Bucky and Steve. So you nodded, “I’d really like that,” you replied. They stood up and held out a hand each to help you up. 

You took them with a smile on your face, which was mirrored on theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was awkward. You weren’t going to deny that particular fact. They had walked you back to your car to pick up your bag, saying it was safer to go in one car. Aside from that one sentence from Steve, they hadn’t said anything. You had been as silent as possible, both to be careful to not attract any unwanted attention and because you didn’t know what to say. At least then you could pretend it was for safety. But in the car? No go. There was no reason to stay quite so it just ended up being awkward. 

You were sitting in the back, privy to all the looks shared by the two men in front of you. You were beginning to think that, maybe, going with two complete and utter strangers wasn’t a good idea. Who knew what they wanted. But they seemed nice, didn’t seem like they were going to kill you and steal your stuff. They both seemed like the type of person who cared about people they didn’t know just because they should. Or maybe you were biased since they had saved you already. 

A few times you felt like Steve wanted to say something. He’d open his mouth before snapping it closed again. Bucky kept looking over at him as well like he knew what Steve was trying to do. You wanted to say something as well. The silence was deafening. But what to say? Thank you for saving me? Thanks for letting me come back with you? Thanks for not killing me? All of them sounded a tad too serious for you. Serious, but still something you needed to say, right? 

Finally, you opened your mouth, ready to say thanks again. What they had done for you - both rescuing and inviting you back to their place - deserved more than one thank you. But then the car made a high pitched whining noise and stopped, smoke billowing out of the bonnet. Bucky cursed as the car stopped moving. “What the hell?” Steve asked, opening his door. You and Bucky followed suit, stepping to the front of the car.

Bucky pulled the bonnet up, even more, smoke coming out. “Well, shit.”

“What happened?” You asked quietly, coughing once you had finished. 

“The oil has leaked into the engine's combustion chamber,” Steve replied, waving smoke away from his face. “Probably.” 

“Can you fix it?”

“Maybe,” Bucky replied as he reached in. He started moving things about out and was muttering under his breath. After a few minutes, he shook his head, sighed, and came back up. “If I had a garage I’d be able to fix it, but not now,” he sent you both an apologetic look. “I guess we’re walking back.” 

Steve looked Bucky up and down, “you up to that?”

“No choice,” Bucky shrugged. 

“Okay,” Steve replied. The three of you went round to the trunk of the car and pulled out the bags. 

You had your backpack, your duffle full of clothes and a plastic bag of food from the convenience store. Both Steve and Bucky had a lot more than that, each shoulder double what you did. “I can take something else,” you offered when you realized what they had. 

“It’s fine,” Steve said. 

“Let me know if you need help?” You replied, more of a question than an offer but they both nodded anyway. “So, how far away is it?” You asked as you started walking. Being out here, you weren’t sure if you needed to stay quiet. But it was so flat, the land so empty, that if something was coming your way, you’d know. So you figured it was okay to talk now. 

“No more than half an hour,” Bucky replied. “Not very far.” 

A few steps later and Steve cleared his throat. “We should probably get to know each other.”

“Probably,” you nodded. “Want to play 20 questions?” 

Bucky looked a lot happier than Steve at your suggestion, nodding rapidly with a smile on his face. “Okay,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. He meant business and god damn it was cute. “We each get a turn and everyone has to answer it. I’m going first,” he grinned at you. “A classic, favourite colour? Mine’s red.” 

“Blue,” Steve replied. 

“White,” you answered. 

“Not technically a colour but I’ll allow it,” Bucky said causing you to laugh. “Steve, your turn.”

“Um, where are you from”

You explained where you had lived while they both said they were born and raised in Brooklyn. “What were your jobs before this?” You asked, “I was an elementary teacher, super helpful for the current world, I know.”

“We were in the military,” Steve replied, snapping a lazy salute. “Captain Steven Grant Rogers and Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes at your service.” 

“Oh, that’s cool. Did you help in the bases?”

“No,” Steve shook his head. “We kind of turned our back on the army after we left.”

Opening your mouth to ask why Bucky interrupted. “Nuh uh, doll, you already asked your questions. Well, actually you asked two so we each get two now as well. Okay, mine is why you decided to become a teacher?”

“How’s Steve supposed to answer that?” You asked, getting a mock glare from Bucky in return. “I wanted to be a teacher ‘cause I like kids. Not very deep. Steve, why’d you become a teacher?”

He rolled his eyes but was smiling at you. “I decided to join the military because I thought that it was the right thing to do,” Steve replied. From the tone of his voice and the distant look in his eyes, it was clear that it hadn’t been the right thing to do in the end. Bucky bumped their shoulders together with a warm smile, Steve smiled back before asking, “how good at shooting are you?”

Letting out a laugh, you shook your head. “I think I’ve held a gun once in my life and it was at paintball. I have no idea how to use one.”

“Well, I’m a sniper,” Bucky replied as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. The gesture was very much welcomed. Even if it was hot out and being under his arm was making it worse, being close to him just felt, right. It felt normal. “So I can teach you how to fire a gun if you want me to that is. We have a rule, you can’t leave the duplex unless you can hit a bullseye five times.” 

“I’d like that.”

“Great, Steve can teach you how to fight,” his tone turned very somber and serious but he was still grinning. “he’s very good at punching things. Okay, my turn. Favourite food? Mine’s anything, but apple pie’s a classic.” 

Pursuing your lips, you had to consider it. “Before or now?” You asked Bucky said both so you told him your favorite meal from before and then said “and now? Anything that isn’t cold canned meat.”

“Apple pie as well, especially with cream. Now? Anything warm,” Steve replied. “My go?” He asked and Bucky nodded. “Um, oh I know - oh fuck.”

“Not a question,” Bucky muttered.

“No, you jerk, biter at 3 o’clock.”

“Oh,” Bucky reached for the gun strapped to his hip. “Doll, just stay behind me.”

You nodded, not really listening on him. This was the closest you had been to a zombie - walker - biter. Whatever. You had driven past some on your way out of the city, but they looked like people. Really angry and bloody people. Not like this. It was shuffling up the field beside you, snagging its foot on branches as it walked but never stopping. One arm, the right, was hanging on by a thread and swinging uselessly at its side. Half it’s jaw had been torn out and the eye on the other side was missing. And the smell was worse than you could ever imagine. It made your eyes water and you had to suppress a gag. Like someone had left meat in the sun for days. Its clothes were covered in blood, what you guessed was a white shirt was now a tie-dye of red, black and brown. 

Steve stepped closer to it while you stepped closer to Bucky. He pulled out a knife and stood at the edge of the road, waiting for it to come to him. And it did, jaw snapping and growling lowly. It’s arm raised, going to grab Steve, but before he could the knife was deep in his forehead. Steve pulled the knife back out, wiping it on his t-shirt with a grimace. “Gross.”

Bucky turned back to you, holstering his gun. “You okay, doll?” He asked, noticing your wide eyes and laboured breathing. You nodded, he clearly didn’t believe it. “Shit, Steve, come here. What’s wrong, doll?”

“I’ve never been that close to one.”

He looked surprised but didn’t say anything. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder again and steered you away from the body laying on the floor. Steve stepped up on your other side and smiled at you, your shoulder was pressed up against his arm he was so close to you. “You get used to it.”

“I know.”

“How’d you never get up close and personal to one before this?” Bucky asked, clearly generally surprised. “I mean, you've survived this long without seeing one? It’s impressive.” 

“I kind of just hid,” you explained. “Ran and hid as soon as I could.” 

“Good tactic. The opposite of Steve’s,” he said and Steve scoffed. Bucky’s voice went deeper, imitating Steve, “come on Buck. We need to go and stab biters because it’s what is right. Moral superiority and all that. Almost get you killed but hey, at least we stabbed a biter,” he rolled his eyes and his voice went back to normal. “You get used to him, I mean, it takes a long time but it happens.”

Steve was glaring at Bucky as he spoke. “That’s not true.”

“It is.”

“Isn’t.”

“Yes, it is! That time you made us stop to take on five biters just because. What does that say?”

“I was bored in the car.”

Bucky threw his hands in the air with a groan. “See doll, I have to put up with him. It’s your turn now. Good luck.” 

You laughed, along with Steve, and shook your head. “I don’t know, seems like you have it all under control.”

“Okay, my turn to ask a question,” Steve said, changing the topic at hand. “Do you believe in the theory that this whole thing,” he spread his arms around in a circle, gesturing to the open fields. “Was actual the government or something like that, not natural and all that? ‘Cause, if I’m being honest. I do believe it. Or maybe, like only a little bit. Like, they knew but didn’t say anything about it.”

“Yeah, I’m with Stevie,” Bucky replied. “I don’t think it was just a natural thing that started in Asia or whatever they’re saying. Well, said.”

“I never really thought about it. I guess it would make sense, right? I’d like to think that it wasn’t but I don’t think I could rule it out,” you replied. “Uh, my turn. Oh, okay, what’s your favourite quality about yourself?” You said yours and then looked at them expectantly. They seemed surprised by your question, and it had surprised you as well. But you had played this game at a party once, and your friend had run out of ideas she had said this one. It had sprung to mind randomly. 

“Okay, mine would be -” Steve hesitated “- my strength? Like, my strength of will? I don’t know.” 

Bucky hesitated as well, silence settling over you as you walked. “My, uh, resilience? Okay, yeah. That. My turn, What dumb accomplishment are you most proud of? Mine would be the time I won first place at my first-grade science fair. I did a presentation on flying cars.” 

“Oh wow,” you said, “flying cars?”

“Yeah, my teachers were very impressed,” Bucky replied, a smirk on his face. “So, what’s yours?” 

After you said yours and they both agreed it was both dumb but something you should be proud off, Steve went. He had to think for a few moments, thinking back over a life of dumb accomplishments. “Uh, the time I was able to punch this bully a year older than me. It was the first time I was really able to hit back. I went home, split lip and busted cheek, and my mom was so angry but I was so proud.”

Coming into view was a building. It was surrounded by other smaller buildings, but it stuck out. Bucky confirmed your thoughts, that it was the apartment duplex you were walking towards. Your new home. The duplex itself was in the middle of four other buildings; a gas stop, a convenience store, a bakery, and a town hall. All the buildings looked empty, already looted. Which made sense, seeing as they had been in the city to find more food. After a few more minutes you were approaching the building. A whole group of people running out to greet them.

The group regarded you, some of them flinching towards their weapons. Five of them had various weapons on them, three of them looked like they couldn’t be older than 16 and one was wearing an honest to god lab coat. “Guys,” Steve said after a brief and tension-filled moment “this is Y/N. Y/N, this is the gang,” he gestured to each person as he spoke. “Sam, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Peter, Wanda, and Pietro.” 

“Hi,” you said with a small wave. 

“She’s going to be staying with us,” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around your shoulders again.

“And Steve’s halfway house grows,” Sam replied with a smirk. “Welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Bucky dropped all their bags off in the foyer of the duplex. Bucky leaned down and rifled through one of the plastic bags, producing a pair of brand new running shoes. He threw it over to Pietro, who was grinning and practically vibrating with happiness. Pietro thanked them before he and Wanda were running off together. Once they were gone Steve tapped you on the shoulder and gestured for you to follow him. “Each apartment has someone in it,” Steve explained. “But they’re all two bedrooms. So you can choose who you want to room with,” he paused before continued “you can room with us if you want.”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I’ll room with you guys.”

They both nodded and started walking down a hallway. The building was warm, which was surprising seeing as it was getting cold outside. Inside their apartment was almost a showroom. Generic artwork was on the walls and simple furniture setup. But it was still homely, little touches like their jackets hanging up and bug-out-bags sitting beside the front door. Bucky pointed to a door off the dining room area and said that was your room. Inside there was just like the apartment. Generic but amazing. A double bed with an actual, new, duvet and fluffy pillows. You placed your bags on the chest of drawers before flopping down on the bed. God, it was nice. The place you had been in before was okay, but nothing compared to this. 

“Hey,” Bucky said. You sat up, seeing both of them standing in the open doorway each leaning on a different side. They had gotten changed in the few minutes you’d been apart, both of them wearing (truth be told, ridiculously tight) t-shirts and jeans. And they were smiling at you. “We thought we’d let you know that dinner’s in about ten minutes. Wanda said she’d make something special, for your arrival. Which means instant noodles and canned fruit.” 

“Thanks,” you replied. “For everything.”

“No problem,” Steve waved his hand, clearly dismissing your thanks with a smile. “My turn. What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen? I think mine would be the first sunrise after I got back from deployment.” 

“When I opened my eyes on that table to see your ugly face staring at me,” Bucky answered. 

You shrugged, mind on what Bucky had said and not a pretty memory. They had obviously gone through something together when they were in the military, something intense and personal. But you still answered the question, saying the first thing that came to mind. They had moved slightly, leaning on the wall on either side of the door instead of the door frame, looking much more comfortable. Not being squeezed together. “Why do you have the five-bullseye rule? Isn’t it better to get everyone out and helping?” 

“Yeah, it would be good to have more hands,” Steve admitted with a shrug. “But we’d just be worried about them and not ourselves or what we were doing. And, really, the only person who actively dislikes the rule is Peter. 

“He’s probably the real reason we have it,” Bucky continued. “He’d be out there as soon as he could if we let him. He’s a dedicated student though, will be a good shot one day. My turn, oh, do you believe in soulmates? ‘Cause I sure as hell do.” 

Steve looked at him, all sappy like, for a moment before nodding. If you needed any proof that the two of them were in love this was it. “Yeah, I definitely do. No way I couldn’t.”

“I think there’s someone out there for everyone,” you agreed. 

“Uh, if you could have seen anything in the world what would it be?” Steve asked. “I would have loved to see how the president reacted to the news of the outbreak. Could you imagine it?” 

“I can,” Bucky chuckled. “Absolute mayhem and people freaking out. But I would have loved to see, uh, don’t really know. I guess I’d like to see the origin of the outbreak, like the first person to get it.” 

You nodded, “yeah, same. I would like to know how this all started. Okay, what was the last picture you took before all this?” You asked before saying yours. 

“It was a picture of Bucky and Sam yelling at each other,” Steve replied. “It’s such a stupid photo, but Sam’s about to throw his plate at Buck and Buck’s mid-yell.”

“Why’d you take that?” Bucky asked, eyebrows pinching together in confusion. Steve shrugged, a grin on his face. “Whatever, he deserved to get yelled at. Don’t know what he did but he deserved what he got. Mine was a photo of Steve, I think you were in bed? Or maybe it was at that restaurant we to,” he was about to ask his question when there was a knock at the door. “Guess it’s dinner,” he said. The three of you moved out of your room and followed Clint to an apartment on the second floor. “We all eat up here,” Bucky explained, “in Wanda and Pietro’s room. She cooks for us so it’s easier to eat up here.”

“Right.”

“And tonight she’s made us a real good meal,” Clint said happily from in front of you. “Actual meat, like real, fresh meat. Nat and Thor found some live chickens while you were gone. So we’re having that tonight.”

Bucky placed his arm around your shoulders, “Wanda’s such a good cook. You’re in for a treat.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Inside their apartment was already full of people. There dining room area had two more tables, probably from other apartments, and a whole lot more chairs. Most people were already sitting, chatting loudly and smiles wide. Wanda was in the kitchen while Pietro darted in between people and furniture with bowls and cutlery. Clint wandered off to stand behind Natasha who was talking to Bruce - the doctor. The fact this place had a doctor was just, well, amazing. They were so clearly friends, it was nice to see. They weren’t just people who were forced to stay together. Everyone was happy to be with the other. Tony came over once he spotted you. “New girl, how are you?”

You smiled at him polity. Tony seemed to have a very big personality, and after the day you had - nearly dying and all that - you were tired. But he still seemed nice, smiling at you and looking generally happy you were there. “I’m good. You?” 

“Great. Cap-” Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname “-I finished the machine I was working on. So if you can find me the metal I can make you some more bullets,” he turned back to you. “I’ve been working on a bullet making machine. We tried to find one already made but couldn’t find anything. So I tried my hand, and it looks like I did an okay job. Which is great because these guys go through bullets like no one's business.” 

“Like I said,” Bucky said to you, “Steve likes shooting biters.”

“If we shot them now we don’t have to later.”

Bucky went to say something back Wanda interrupted, calling everyone to the table. There was a plate and a glass of water for everyone and two deep dishes of pasta. Both were chicken but had different sauces, carbonara, and tomato. Everyone sat down before you, which to you sitting in between Steve and Bucky. Steve offered to dish yours up, not allowing you to decline. 

“So, how you settling in?” Natasha asked before you could argue with Steve. “The boys treating you well?”

“Yes, it’s awesome here.”

Everyone at the table nodded their own little smiles on their faces. Only proving that they liked this place, and the other people, a lot. Like a little family. “How’d you run into each other?” Peter asked. 

“Oh, I was in a - a bad situation in the city and they helped me out of it,” you replied carefully. You weren’t sure if telling the teenager that you were nearly murdered and then they killed someone was appropriate. 

“Speaking of,” Steve said. “We need to be careful when we go out now. We ran into some on Rumlow’s.” 

An uneasy settled for a moment, everyone’s mind on Rumlow and his, clearly, very bad group. After a moment Natasha cleared her throat, “Y/N, are you going to stay with us?” She asked, turning everyone’s attention to you instead of the threat of Rumlow. 

“Yeah, if I’m allowed.”

“Of course you are,” Steve said. “No one’s going to say no to you.”

“It’s great that you’re here,” Thor said. 

Peter nodded, “we’re always happy to see new people.”

“Got any hidden talents that we can use?” Pietro asked, earning a swift kick in the shin from Wanda. “Sorry, but the question still stands.”

“I can cut things out really fast?” You suggested, “I was a teacher before this. Didn’t give me a whole lot of survival skills.”

“You could teach the kids,” Sam suggested. “I’m sure they’d be happy to go back to school.”

All three of them groaned loudly and shook their heads in sync. Clearly not happy with Sam’s idea. “It’s the only positive of the apocalypse, we don’t have to go to school. No essays or due dates if there are zombies,” Wanda said.

Everyone else laughed at them and nodded, promising they wouldn’t make them do school work. The kids looked happy with the result and went back to eating quietly. Bruce and Tony started talking amongst themselves, you caught a few things they said and couldn't understand a thing of it. Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Thor started discussing a firewood shortage and what to do with that. Steve joined in with them after a moment while Bucky turned to you. “Hey, you good?”

“Does that count as your question?”

“No. It’s me being polite.” 

“I am, thanks. This place is awesome. You?” 

“I’m great. Fresh chicken for dinner? A warm bed? A pretty new housemate? What’s not to love?” He elbowed your side with a cheeky grin on his face but his words were sincere. And they made you extremely embarrassed. You looked down, not knowing how to respond to that. “I didn’t break you, did I?” He asked with a chuckle. “I don’t want to break my pretty new doll so soon.”

You looked up with a glare, but the heat was taken out of it when you saw the warm smile on his face. Steve was looking over at you as well and he was also smiling. “You didn’t break me,” you muttered. “I’m fine.”

“Sure doll? You look pretty angry,” Bucky continued to tease. Natasha was watching now as well, making you even more embarrassed. 

“No.”

“Stop being mean to Y/N,” Steve stepped in.

“She’s so cute though,” Bucky all but whined back. Steve shook his head with an exasperated sigh. Turning back to the others he left you alone, much to Bucky’s delight. “So, what do you think of me calling you cute?”

Looking up at him you asked the same question as before in a voice coated in sugar, “does that count as your question?” If he wanted to annoy you, you would do everything you could to be annoying back.

“No,” he rolled his eyes. “Now answer me.”

“So pushy.”

“Y/N!”

“You’re going to make her want to leave,” Bruce interrupted causing Bucky to pout ever so slightly. You bit back a smile at the sight. “She hasn’t even been here a day and you’re pushing her away.”

Bucky scoffed as if Bruce had offended him. “I was calling her cute, how’s that pushing her away?” 

“She is pretty cute,” Steve chimed in. 

“See.”

“No flirting in my apartment,” Pietro commended. 

Your eyes went wide. “We are not flirting.”

“You sure?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes!”

“Looks like flirting to me,” Sam nodded at Natasha. 

Steve, taking pity on you, shook his head. He wrapped one arm around your shoulders, which seemed to be their signature move if the day had been any indication. “Okay, let’s not push her away for real. They’re just teasing you.”

“It’s okay.”

For the next few minutes, everyone ate silently, just enjoying the meal in front of them. It was very good. There was some casual chatter as you ate. Getting to know them and they you. It was nice. You hadn’t spoken to people in a while, and being in such a happy and fun group was lifting your spirits as well. They were all lovely people, welcoming you into their group happily and without complaint or hesitation. Natasha had promised she’d teach you self-defense like she was with Wanda, and Thor said that he was happy to go back and get your car if you wanted. It was so clear just how lovely the people you were now surrounded by where. Once the food was all eaten Steve and Bucky stood, you following. Saying goodnight to everyone you were about ready to collapse. The day had been long and intense and you were definitely ready to sleep. 

Everyone else said good night as well and the three of you were making your way out. “If you need anything you can come and get us. We’re both light sleepers,” Steve said once you were back in your apartment. He hesitated, eyes darting to Bucky and then the floor. “If, during the night, you hear either of us screaming or crying just ignore it. We’ll sort it out between us.” 

“Okay,” you nodded. Not really sure how to respond to that. Clearly, they had been through something, together most likely, and hadn’t come out of it unscarred. But it wasn’t your place to talk about it or ask questions so you just nodded. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning you woke up with the sun on your face and someone knocking on your door. Loudly. Just as you were about to call out Steve said “she’s probably still sleeping, Buck. You’re going to wake her up.”

“Shit, yeah.”

“It’s okay, I’m up.”

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” Bucky asked through the door. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay,” you replied slipping out of the bed. Pulling on a jumper you opened the door. They were both standing on the other side, shoulder to shoulder, and apparently ready for the day. Both were showered and in work out gear. Looking very good in your eyes, you weren’t going to lie about that. And both of them were looking at you with goofy but sincere smiles on their faces. “What’s up?” 

Steve, leaning against the door frame, shrugged. “Not much. We’re going to go down to the basement and we were wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Sounds like we’re going to kill her,” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “The basement is our gym, we were wondering if you wanted to come so that we can start practicing your self-defense lessons. Nat might join us later if you want her to. Oh, and I’m taking the kids to practice firing after lunch if you want to come to that as well.” 

You nodded, “sounds good. I’ll just get changed,” smiling you stepped back and closed the door. Most of your clothes were tattered and stained now, it wasn’t like you had a washing machine handy. But you still tried to find the cleanest and nicest, wanting to look good for them. Which hardly made sense because A) middle of the apocalypse and B) you were about to go and work out. Still, you did, ending with a decent outfit and praying you’d be able to get some new clothes soonish. They were both still in the apartment when you stepped out, talking quietly between themselves. When you walked out they stopped, looking up and smiling at you. “Ready?” You asked.

They nodded and the three of you headed out. At the end of your hallway was a set of stairs that only lead down. Sam was coming up, smiling and nodding at you all when you passed him. “Wanda said breakfast will be ready by nine.”

“Does she cook all the meals?” You asked

Sam shook his head, “Stevie here’s not to bad. But she makes most of them, said it’s like therapy almost and none of us are complaining,” someone - you thought it was Tony - called for Sam from behind you. Sam yelled back that he was coming, waved at you and the boys and headed off towards him. 

“Come on, doll,” Bucky said from in front of you. You followed them down the stairs, which was only mildly terrifying. There were no lights in the stairwell, only to lanterns at the top and bottom of the stairs. Which ended up giving the entire place a strange and low orange haze that was only just light the stairs up enough so you didn’t fall down. It looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. Which, in retrospect, was pretty funny seeing as your entire life was one (low-budget) horror movie now. “Creepy down here, isn’t it?” Bucky asked, clearly sensing what you thought. 

“Yeah, not the nicest lighting.”

“We used to have just one, in the middle. And then all of us fell down at some point so we decided to use another one,” Bucky explained. “Walking down into the basement when it’s pitch black and there’s only the tiniest bit of light coming from behind you is terrifying. I hated it.” 

“He wasn’t alone,” Steve muttered. 

“I’m glad I wasn’t here then.”

The gym itself wasn’t that bad. There was a normal amount of light and it was bigger than you thought. Probably about the same size as your classroom back home. There was some weight in the corner and even a treadmill opposite them. In the middle of the room where sparring mats, which is where Steve lead you. Bucky gave you a quick wave before heading to the weights leaving you alone. On the mat, Steve positioned you so you were standing in front of him, showing you how to stand first and foremost. “From a natural position,” he said with his hands on your hips “put your left foot forward and rotate your hips like this.” 

You were trying to listen, trying to take in what he was saying, but it was really hard. Having him standing so close was distracting. You could feel the warmth radiating off him and hear his even breathing. Heaven and hell. “Now bring your right hand up like this,” he pulled your arm up. Curling it into a fist and resting it against your cheek. “Put your left hand out like this,” he curled that hand as well, your brain was damn near short-circuiting. “And tip your head down, tuck your chin in. That’s it.” 

And oh dear god - his smile. It was like staring into the rising sun and you never wanted to look away. He nodded at your stance, the smile never leaving his face. Faintly you could hear Bucky moving around behind you but the vast majority of your attention was on the man in front of you. “This is your jab hand. You just push it out, hit the person, and retract. You want to be hitting my throat or my nose. That’s going to do the most damage and you want to be doing the most damage. If you’re hitting someone it’s because you’re in danger,” he stepped back. He moved into the same stance you were in and demonstrated, slowly, how to hit. “Okay, now hit me.”

He moved again, standing directly in front of you. You faulted a little, not wanting to hit him at all. But he just smiled. “You won’t hurt me, don’t worry,” he said. So you did as he instructed, reaching out to hit him in the throat. Once, twice, three times before he said to stop. “You need to hit as hard as you can. I need to see how hard you can hit, okay?” You nodded and tried again. Instantly feeling bad when you actually hit him. You dropped your hands to your sides. “I’m fine. Bucky and I spar all the time.”

From the corner of the room, Bucky called out with laughter coating his tone: “I can come over there and punch you, just to show her how to do it.” Steve rolled his eyes, that damned smile still on his face. “What? You don’t think it’s a good idea, she might need this one day and you’re not letting me?” Bucky laughed again, coming to stand slightly behind Steve to watch the two of you. “Go ahead doll, show him what you’re made off.” 

Again and again, he made you do the jabbing motion, sometimes hitting him and sometimes he would watch you punch the air. Each time he would correct you on something, making it better and better. You weren’t amazing but after fifteen minutes you could punch him with enough force to make him step back. After you had managed to get ten shots that he deemed good enough in a row you moved onto the next move. 

“This is the cross,” he said as he moved your arms back to the starting stance. “The jab isn’t going to get someone to go away, it’s more of a warning. This one is better. Before we look at your hands, focus on your feet. You’re gonna pick your right heel up and pivot on the ball of your foot so your hips twist,” he placed on hand on your left hip and the other on your right thigh. Bucky was watching the two of you, which made you feel uneasy. Here you were, practically melting because of his partner’s hands on you. Bucky caught you looking and sent you a knowing grin, which didn’t make you feel better but didn’t make you feel any worse. “Now you punch out with your right hand as you twist your leg. Go ahead.” 

You kept going, again and again until he was happy with that as well. He made you punch both him and Bucky, telling you that you needed to practice with different heights. And when they were both happy they started working on dodging someone else's punch. Which just meant they kept lightly punching you and you had to try and not get hit. “You’re doing really well,” Steve said when you started to slow down. “Just a few more minutes and we can go up to breakfast.” 

“Alright,” you muttered, ducking to avoid Bucky hitting your temple. 

“Nat can teach you more self-defense,” Steve said when you had finished up. Bucky passed you a water bottle. “I don’t think brute strength is the way for you to win and I can’t remember fighting when I was smaller.”

“Smaller?” 

“Oh yeah, I was 5’4 asthmatic for a long time.” 

“What happened?”

He shrugged and the three of you started making your way up the - still creepy - stairs. “I grew when I was 24.”

Wanda’s apartment was already full when you got there, but Tony and Sam hadn’t arrived and Nat said that Pietro had gone to find them. Peter came running over to the three of you when you walked in, “are we going shooting this afternoon?” He asked, speaking so quickly it was hard to understand him.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, ruffling his hair. Peter groaned and swatted at him but ultimately went off happy with the news. “Why that kid wants to fight so bad, I have no idea. It’s a shit show out there.” 

“Did he lose someone?” You asked quietly and Bucky nodded. “That’s why. He’ll feel like he needs to get out to get some form of vengeance. It may even be that he wants to help others if he can, like you helped me,” after a moment of them staring at you, you shrugged. “I took a child psych course to get my degree.” 

“Okay, breakfast is ready,” Wanda called. Everyone moved towards the tables as Tony, Sam, and Pietro arrived. Pietro moved over to Wanda and kissed her temple before the two of them sat down with everyone else. On the table were bowls of fruit salad, and by the looks on everyone’s face, it wasn’t normal. “To celebrate our new arrival,” Wanda said passing out the serving spoons. 

“Oh, thank you,” you said with a smile. She smiled back and everyone started serving. 

Tony pointed his fork at Steve, asking “what are you doing today?” 

“Bucky’s taking me shooting,” Peter answered before anyone else could get a word in. He was practically vibrating as he spoke, addressing the entire table in his excitement. “He already said he would.” 

“I’m doing that,” Bucky nodded. “And whoever else wants to come is welcome to, of course. I reckon that Peter will be out with us by, uh, maybe the end of next week. If he keeps going the way he is now,” and if you thought Peter looked happy before it held nothing on the pure happiness radiating from the boy now. Bucky smiled at Peter before turning to you. “Doll, you coming?” 

“Yeah, why not?”

“Wanda and I practice at 4,” Nat said. “You can come to that as well.”

Once again you were struck by how much of a family the people around you were. They cared so much about each other and were happy and ready to accept you into that group as soon as you arrived. They had all taken the apocalypse in stride, something you were struggling to do if you were being honest, and had found their new home. You had to applaud them for how well they had settled. The home that they had created was beyond anything you had before there were zombies roaming the earth. They were clearly more than friends. More family than anything else. 

As Wanda through a piece of mango at Pietro and as Peter talked to Tony and Bruce and as Sam joked around with Bucky and as Steve, Nat and Thor talked softly with each other you figured you were lucky to have stumbled upon them. Lucky didn’t even really begin to cover it, but it was a start. Bucky looked down at you and smiled, rubbing his thumb over your hand that was resting beside your plate. You smiled back at him. Lucky didn’t even begin to cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the angst...


	6. Chapter 6

The gun range, as it turned out, was actually just a field a few miles away from the complex with the circular targets set up on bails of hay. Peter was practically running as he went and stood on one of the X’s painted on the grass. Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand, pulling you to stand beside Peter on your own X. It was just the three of you, everyone else deciding to stay back, which made it quaint. Personal even. Peter was handed his gun first and set up for his first shot, you and Bucky watching. He was able to hit the bullseye four times, a groan leaving him when he completely missed the fifth shot. 

“You’re just like Steve,” Bucky said. “Couldn’t get the last shot for weeks. You’ll get there,” he patted Peter’s shoulder and then turned to you. “Do you know how to fire a gun?” 

“I’ve seen it done in movies?” 

“Not quite,” he said with a laugh. With his hands on your shoulders, he positioned you like Peter had been standing and then handed you the gun. He stood right beside you, his chest touching your side, and held your hands over the gun. “Don’t put your finger on the trigger until you’re ready to shoot and don’t point it at anything other than what you want to shoot.”

Nodding you smiled at him, “got it.”

“Okay, aim it so that the target is in sight. See, just like that,” he moved your hands, moving the gun so that it was lined up. “Now pull the trigger. Expect the kickback and move with the gun.” 

You fired your first shot, it hit the board but was nowhere near the bullseye. “Well done, but if it’s a person they’re only annoyed. If it’s a zombie it’s still coming towards you. Here,” he spread your feet apart with his own foot, kicking at your ankles gently. Then he twisted your body around softly until he was happy with how you were standing. His body constantly pressed against yours. He smiled down at you, “try again.”

So you did, four more times. Each time the bullet hit the target but didn’t get near the bullseye. It did get closer each time though, so you considered it a win. Bucky smiled at you again, nodding like he was impressed. 

“Are you two going to keep flirting or am I going to get to shot?” Peter asked, completely ruining the high you were running on. Bucky laughed, shaking his head, and stepped back from you. As soon as he was gone, you were missing his body on yours. You had to stop and clear your own head of the thoughts. Bucky wasn’t yours. He was with Steve and you really shouldn’t be thinking those kinds of things. But they were still there. 

“Your turn,” Bucky replied handing the gun to Peter. 

For an hour you and Peter took turns firing. Bucky would give pointers to Peter (although most of what he said was about staying patient and not how to fire a gun to your amusement) and then he would turn to you. Each time the gun was in your hand Bucky was pressed up against your side. And it was extremely distracting if you were being honest. But, the hour was actually a lot of fun. Peter could be very funny, making cracks at you and Bucky that were pretty good. And Bucky was a kind teacher, unlimited patience as he helped you through it. By the end of the lesson, you’d managed to get two shots on the bullseye, each on different turns but still. 

The only incident was when a zombie had stumbled into the field. About ten minutes before you had packed up, Bucky saying that if one was coming more would probably be on their way. One zombie wasn’t a problem, a hoard was. Its skin had gone grey, well, what was left of the skin. Most of the zombie was just exposed muscle and some bones sticking out in odd places. Before it died it was badly attacked. It moved slowly, shuffling small steps towards you. No real danger. Bucky handed the gun to Peter, nodding towards it as an invitation. He squared his shoulders and got into position, lining the gun up. It took Peter three tries to get the zombie in the head, but in the end, it fell down like a broken doll and never got back up. 

As Bucky was putting the duffle bags of stuff he had brought into the car you heard the sound of clapping. Bucky straightened up, looking around like you and Peter. At the edge of the field were a group of men, all wearing black tactical gear with batons on their hips and guns on their back. Once you had made eye contact with them they started walking over. 

“Get behind me and stay behind me,” Bucky said lowly, not taking his eyes of the approaching men and resting his hand on his handgun attached to his hip. 

“Do you know who they are?” You asked, yourself and Peter moving slowly to stand behind Bucky. 

“No, but I have feeling.”

When the men were about five feet from you the stopped. The one in the middle - the clear leader - was staring at Bucky, challenge on his face. But the others, they were staring at you. 

“Can I help you?” Bucky asked after a brief moment of tense silence. 

“We’re just here to see the girl that cost us one of mine,” the middle one said.

“And I can assume you’re Rumlow.”

“You can. I’m glad my names out there enough for you to hear of it. Strange, then, that you still killed one of my men. If you know who I am and what I’m capable of.” 

Bucky shrugged, looking relaxed where everyone else looked ready to spring. “Doesn’t your man know it’s not polite to harass ladies? You see, I was just protecting my friend here from his unwanted advances. Nothing personal.”

“It feels personal.”

Again, Bucky shrugged causing Rumlow’s eyes to lit up with fire. “Your feelings are yours and I don’t care about them. Can I help you with anything else?” 

“You better watch yourself,” Rumlow growled out, stepping forward. “Or you and you're little, good for nothing, group will be targeted. I’ll see to it,” he looked at you for the first time. “I’d be careful from now if I was you. All my men know that there’s a kill on sight order out on your pretty little head.” 

“Yet they’re not killing me,” you said in a moment of defiance. It probably wasn’t a smart idea but this guy was a dick - and you didn’t like dicks. 

All five of them reached for their guns but Bucky got their first, casually pointing his pistol at Rumlow. “I think it’s time for you to go,” he said with a menacing smile that still looked relaxed. “After all, I think we’re going to put a kill order out on you lot.”

More moaning came from your left. Another zombie came shuffling in. This one was in a much better condition, it was clearly a female and had all her skin and most of her hair. She didn’t even smell that bad. New. Bucky shifted the gun, aiming at her, and with hardly a look her way took her head clean off. You and Peter had to suppress grins at Rumlow and his men’s horrified looks. 

“We’ll be seeing you again,” Rumlow bit out before the five of them turned and walked away. 

Bucky turned to you and Peter, his grin turning actually happy. “That was amazing,” Peter said breathlessly. He cursed and turned to you, “apart from the whole death threat stuff.”

“It’s fine,” you said with a laugh.

“We should probably get back before they decide to come back,” Bucky said. “But, yes Peter, that was pretty awesome. Aside from the death threats.”

The three of you got in the car, you in the front with Bucky and Peter in the back. Peter didn’t stop talking the entire time it took to get back, which was about ten minutes. Bucky had said he was going to take a detour in case they wanted to follow. But Peter kept talking, about Rumlow, about practice, about the others. You had to keep from laughing as you listened to him happily babbling. It was sweet to listen to something so innocent after something so - so not innocent. 

When you did arrive back Steve was waiting in the foyer with the majority of the others, who didn’t seem too shocked when Peter started talking and didn’t stop until Bucky cleared his throat. “We meet Rumlow today.”

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, running his eyes over the three of you. 

“Yeah. He just talked.”

“Bucky scared him with his shooting,” Peter interjected. “And they want to kill Y/N.”

Everyone turned to look at you, and you shrugged. “Uh, 'cause of the guy Bucky killed at the convenience store.” 

“One less dead Rumlow goon is a good thing,” Nat shrugged. “So what’d they say? Are we in danger?”

“They were pretty pissed,” Bucky nodded. “And they did threaten us but I wouldn’t say we’re in immediate danger. We’ve just got to stay on higher alert for a while. Just in case, you know. In other news, Peter killed a zombie before Rumlow turned up.” 

Peter basically preened as everyone congratulated him. As they did you looked towards the window, a shadow moving outside catching your eye. Looking back you noticed some others caught it as they were looking out as well. Thor moved towards the window, Sam flanking him. “Shit!” Thor said, interrupting Tony. “There’s someone out there.”

“Get low,” Steve instructed as Thor and Sam stepped on either side of the window. When everyone was crouching on the ground Sam looked out again, cursing again. 

“There’s a car.” 

“How many people?” Nat asked.

“Only two, one’s getting in the car now.”

The car started, sounding like it was driving closer to the house. Then it stopped and someone shouted outside before the car was speeding away. You sent a confused look to Steve who shrugged. The confusion didn’t last long as very quickly smoke starting billowing up outside, clogging the windows. There was a symphony of gasps as people realized what was happening. 

They had lit the house on fire. 

“Get out,” you shouted, the roaring of the fire was already louder than you could talk. But luckily everyone heard and they started towards the front door. Peter arrived first, pushing on it, stepping back when it wouldn’t open. Bucky pushed him out of the way and tried to open it himself. No luck. 

“It’s locked from the outside,” Nat said after a moment.

“Is there another exit?” You asked.

“The windows?” Thor suggested. There seemed to be no better option so you all made your way to the nearest window. Smoke was filling the inside of the house and the heat was turning up to almost unbearable. Flames licked the inside of the house, luckily on the other side, but they were there. The smoke was making it hard to breathe but also hard to see, really you were following the sound of Thor smashing the window. Steve was beside, his hand on your lower back as the two of you got to Thor. By the time you were there, you were crawling, the smoke to thick at a standing level. 

Steve helped you out of the window first, then he climbed out. Steve turned around as soon as he was out and started helping the next people as you moved to where Wanda and Pietro were standing. Slowly but surely everyone made their way to where you were, all of you standing and staring at the burning building in front of you. Sam, Nat and Clint had gone to move the cars to a safer location. 

There was nothing anyone could do besides sit and wait. Wait for the fire to eventually put itself out. Wait for the moment when there would be nothing left to burn. Everyone sat down after about ten minutes, a large semi-circle. You were far enough away that it wasn’t burning but you could still feel the heat on exposed skin. No one spoke as they watched. As the sun started setting, the fire still raging, Wanda and Sam started going through what was in the car. Bucky’s duffle bag full of guns and bullets. A bag of water bottles that you’d missed when you arrived yesterday. Natasha stood and went to the passenger seat of each car, pulling out four backpacks. 

“Lucky I made these.”

“Bug out bags?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. Won’t last all of us long but it should do for a bit. We’ll have to find food as soon as possible,” she replied. Nat tipped one of the bags upside down in the middle of the circle. It had little bags inside it, with labels on each one. Food, light, water, warmth, tools. “Each one has the same thing in it,” she explained. “Four MRE’s and four granola bars. A torch and a headlight with extra batteries and two glowsticks. Water purification tablets and four pouches of water. A pair of gloves and two emergency blankets. A fire starting kit. A multitool and a knife.”

Everyone stared at what little you had to keep you alive for the foreseeable future. The fire crackled behind you, smoke still wafting around in the breeze. Steve and Bucky moved to sit on either side of you. And in that moment, as your house burned to the ground with everything you owned, you couldn’t help but be thankful. Thankful that you were alive and thankful that the others were with you.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning you woke up with your head on Bucky’s lap and your feet on Steve’s. A nice but highly confusing way to wake. Because, well, why were you sleeping in the same bed - no. Not bed. Car. Because of the fire. There were no doubts in your mind over whether last night was a horrible dream or not because the moment you took a breath you could smell the burning embers and stale smoke in the air. You were laying across the back of one of the cars, Steve and Bucky basically acting as your bed. Last night they had insisted you sleep with them, arguing that you were acting as a blanket for them. Which was kind of ridiculous but also sweet and funny. So you had taken them up on the offer and ended up with them as a bed. 

Surprisingly you had actually slept pretty well. They were comfortable and warm, much nicer than sleeping on the ground or curled up in a seat like some of the others. Poor Thor looked so cramped when he went to sleep last night. But, you were fine. More than fine really. You were happy with how the night had gone. Not with why it had gone like that though. A bed in the duplex seemed much better if you were being honest. 

By the time you had carefully gotten yourself out of the car without waking them, (something you struggled with more than you’d care to admit) everyone else was awake and out of the cars already. Everyone was sitting in the same sort of weird circle as yesterday and Nat was handing out granola bars. With a smile to them in greeting you sat down beside her. The bar was almost stale but edible, and these days edible was as good as you were going to get.

“Morning, sleep well?” Nat asked handing you a bar. She was smirking at you, her tone not leaving much room for interpretation. She was asking about the way you had slept. Not the quality of your sleep. 

“Great, thanks. You?” 

“I’ve had better. Sleeping in cars isn’t my idea of fun.”

“What is your idea of fun?” Tony butted in. “Because we’ve known each other for a month and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile.” 

Natasha picked up a glow stick and threw it, with amazing accuracy, at Tony’s head before smiling sweetly at him. Everyone, including Tony, laughed causing Steve and Bucky to wake up in the car - not that you were looking at them or anything like that. “That’s fun,” Natasha shrugged as Steve and Bucky made their way over to sit beside you. “Morning boys. Here, a nutritious and filling breakfast.” 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Sam asked. “New shelter and food are the obvious priority.”

“We should head into the city that way,” Steve suggested pointing the opposite direction of Rumlow and his gang. “Hopefully there’s not too many zombies and some unlooted stores.”

“That’s a big risk to take,” Bucky said. 

“Not many other options,” Thor replied. “We need food.”

People started talking over each other, each with their own idea on where the group should go. You almost wanted to get them to raise their hands like your students. For a few moments, it was mayhem around the circle. Everyone was getting more and more aggressive in what they thought was best. Steve, Thor and Natasha thought it was best to head to the nearest city. Bucky, Sam, Clint and Bruce wanted to head to smaller towns. Tony was raving about going and getting revenge on Rumlow and the kids were watching, silent like you. With everyone acting like your students it was damn near impossible to actually hear the plans people were coming with.

After about a minute you had had enough. Using your ‘teacher voice’ as the kids in you class had once dubbed it you got everyone to shut up. “We’re not going anywhere at this rate, we need to work together if we want to get this done.” 

“Mrs Y/L/N’s in charge,” Clint said, leaning back on his elbows in the (only slightly ash-covered) grass.

“She’s right,” Steve relented. “Anyway, both options have pros and cons.”

“Where is the city that way? How far is it?” You asked pointing to where Steve had pointed before.

“It’s about an hour driving. Maybe less, fifty minutes,” Bucky replied. 

You pursed your lips for a moment before sitting up straighter. “Not to sound like a white girl in a horror movie but maybe we could do both?” 

“Split up?” Natasha confirmed and you nodded. “Very B-List horror.”

“It makes sense,” Bucky agreed. “I mean, there are two towns that are both about an hour away as well. We have three cars. We could split into three groups and cover more ground. Get more.” 

“Yes, but then we’ve split up,” Sam said. “And, as well know, then we die.”

Shrugging, Natasha said, “we could die as a group as well.” 

“I’m with Sam,” Peter muttered. 

“Thank you. Someone has some sort of sense.” 

“You two can go together then,” Clint said. “Split into three groups, each takes a place and meet back here by two PM with us much as you could find. If you’re not back by then the other groups will come and help you. We get more ground covers and stores looted before anyone else can get there.”

Everyone agreed, some more begrudgingly than others. But within ten minutes everyone was standing in their little groups with a grab bag at their feet. You, Steve and Bucky made one group and were going to the town the furthest away. Nat and Clint were taking all three kids with them to the next town (“we can handle it on our own” Nat had said “they can wait in the car or something”) and then Sam, Thor, Bruce and Tony were going to the outskirts of the city. Then everyone had to be back by three, you had added an hour. And then, after that, who knew?

You slid into the back of the car while Bucky got into the passenger seat. Steve was chatting with Natasha and Sam while Clint fussed over the kid's seatbelts. It was endearing but they clearly didn’t appreciate it. 

Once Steve was done with Nat and Sam he came over and got into the driver's seat, turning the car on before speaking. “Nat said that the town we’re going to was full of zombies when she and Clint passed through before they were with us. So keep on guard and, Y/N, stay behind us.”

“Didn’t plan on taking charge,” you replied honestly as Steve pulled out of the lot. The two other cars following suit. 

Bucky laughed and Steve rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. The three of you drove in a comfortable and calming silence for about half an hour, the only time anyone spoke was when Bucky gave directions from the map on his lap. Just as you passed a sign for the town you were going to, advertising a group of family homes being built and a new supermarket, Bucky sat up straighter. Both you and Steve looked over at him your mind's going to the worst outcome. But that wasn’t it. Bucky grinned and asked, “what silly or funny thing makes you afraid or creeps you out?”

“Pardon?” Steve looked back at the road.

“What silly or funny thing makes you afraid or creeps you out?”

“I heard you, I was wondering why you asked that.”

“It’s my turn to ask a question, right?”

Steve frowned for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. You laughed lightly, having already forgotten about your game. But you were ready and willing, to play it with them. “Uh, clowns are terrifying.”

“Everyone knows that,” Bucky replied. “Do another.”

“So demanding,” you muttered but complied, answering the question.

“I don’t know what mine is. Uh, probably people dressed as animals, like at Halloween.”

Both you and Bucky looked at him with raised eyebrows, Bucky asking him to explain. But Steve just shrugged and didn’t say why people in animal costumes creeped him out. Bucky frowned at him for not answering before explaining his, which turned out to be cut out of stars. When asked, by Steve, to explain, he shrugged as well. So, at the end of everyone answering everyone was confused and silent again. Well, you were silent for about a minute and a half before you all burst into laughter. That continued on until you were only a few minutes outside of the town, where you all calmed yourselves down; no one wanted to die because they were laughing too hard.

The town itself was on a lake and comprised of one long main road. Off the main road were six other streets with some houses. It wasn’t tiny but it wasn’t big either. There was a small supermarket in the middle of the shops that didn’t look to ransacked, so promising. And there were signs everyone about the new housing complex and supermarket being built RIGHT NOW.

“If only they had finished it,” Bucky muttered as Steve stopped the car outside the supermarket. The three of you waited for a few moments, waiting to see if anyone - or anything - came out because of the car. Nothing. You all stepped out, Steve and Bucky walking on either side of you, and headed inside. 

Inside was where your hopes diminished. A whole lot of the food had been taken, and almost all the medicine. There wasn’t much left. But still, there was something and something was better than nothing. So when Steve handed you one of the reusable shopping bags you started picking up everything in sight. Oddly, covering the entire floor were small bouncy balls. None of you could find the source for them but that didn’t stop Steve occasionally throwing one at Bucky’s head, much to your amusement. 

“Asshole,” Bucky muttered as he came up to you. He had filled up one bag and was on had just started on his second. A little bit of hope came back to you. If you could fill up six bags then hopefully the others could as well. You placed the last packet of dried apricots in your bag before putting it down. 

“What, you don’t like having balls thrown at you?” 

“You suck as well.”

With a laugh, you unfolded the second bag and continued packing the dried fruit. Who ever had raised this place first clearly didn’t like fruit. Which was fine with you. Steve came over as well, also on his second bag. “There’s a pharmacy just down the street that we should go to. And then we can go to that clothing store?”

“I’d like some new clothes,” you replied. All of yours, and everyone else's, had gone up in smoke. All anyone had was what they were wearing - which was already getting annoying.

“Same,” Bucky muttered.

When the store was cleared out, Steve had double checked every knock and cranny, the three of you carried out the six bags of food. You were happy with the amount, sure more would be nice, but six would be enough for a few days at least. They were loaded into the back of the car and the trunk was closed. 

You stepped back, ready to go to the pharmacy when you saw what was approaching. It had been weeks since you’d seen the first zombie but it was still hard to process. And now there wasn’t one, or even two. No, today there were at least ten all shuffling towards you. Bucky let out a low whistle when he saw them. “Took them a while to get here,” he muttered taking out his gun and - surprisingly - handed it to you. At your look of absolute confusion, he shrugged and said “target practice.”

“I can’t do that!” 

“That’s why we’re practising,” he replied. “Steve an’ I’ll be right here in case you miss. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, I don’t trust me.”

Steve laughed, taking out his own gun but not raising it. “You’ll be fine.” 

The group of zombies were quite far away, at least, they were far enough way that if did horribly you wouldn’t die. And they weren’t moving very fast. It would probably be the best chance to practise for a while as well. The pros definitely out weighed the cons. Taking the gun off him you lined up the shot. Bucky gave you a few more pointers and you fired. It didn’t hit a head, so nothing died, but it did hit the closest zombie. Steve and Bucky both clapped - embarrassing you - before you took the next shot. Same zombie, head shot. It went down like a puppet without strings and you grinned. 

“I did it.”

“Do the next one,” Steve replied, ignoring Bucky when he muttered ‘that’s what she said’.

You did, well, you tried. You missed the zombie but the bullet whizzed past the head, so you considered it okay. The next shot the same thing happened, but the third bang was heard and the zombie went down just like the other. Another zombie tripped on the downed one, falling down in a pile. While it was down you got it’s head. The group was getting pretty close now, close enough that you could smell them. After taking down another one (three shots; one missing, one hitting it’s arm and then his head). Once that one was down you handed the gun back to Bucky. They were really, really, close now and you didn’t want to die for the sake of practise. Bucky and Steve picked the other six off within a few seconds. Guns going of in tangent. And then you were off to the pharmacy down the street, completely unaware of what was waiting for you inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the chemist was empty. Steve scouted inside before he let you or Bucky in, declaring it safe and then handing you another bag. There weren’t many products either. The top of the counter was smeared with blood, a knife stabbed into it, and two of the shelving units were tipped over. There were some packets of medicine spread over the floor. Really it was just some bandages and a few bottles on painkillers. Still, everything went into the bags.

Steve, luckily, found a few first aid kits kicked under one of the overturned shelves. After only a few minutes the store was completely clear and you only had one bag in between the three of you. “Hopefully the others have better luck with medicine,” Steve said as you and him walked to the door. 

Bucky was bent over another shelf when he loudly exclaimed “shit!” Both you and Steve turned, moving towards him. Fear and worry blossomed in your chest when you saw him clutching a blood-soaked hand to his chest. “Piece of metal was sticking out,” he explained handing his hand out. Blood was pouring out of the wound that stretched right across his palm. Steve cursed under his breath and started digging around in the bag. 

“Watch the door?” He asked you. You nodded once and moved as quickly as possible to the glass doors. 

Nothing had changed. Across the street from the chemist was a big brick wall, probably as tall as Steve. Not unusual or very exciting. What caught your eye was the graffiti written across it. ‘Through chaos comes order’. The message was strange but it wasn’t even that bad, but you could swear that you had seen that exact message written on another wall before you meet Steve and Bucky. Squinting, you tried to make out what the tag was under the message but was interrupted by Bucky stepping up beside you. 

“Kind of Orwellian, right?” 

“Kind of. How’s your hand?”

“Fine,” he held out a freshly bandaged left hand. Blood was slowly spreading against the bandage but it wasn’t as bad as before. “Don’t have to amputate.” 

A small laugh left your mouth at the thought. Steve stepped up on the other side of you, “we should get going. You okay to do the clothing store?”

With a nod from Bucky, Steve pushed open the doors. There was a zombie shuffling towards you from one end of the street. Bucky handed you his gun again, and this time it took you nearly six goes to get it. The clothing store was a good-will/ second-hand type place with plenty of racks. There were hundreds of items there. A bag was given to you and it only took you a few moments to fill it up. You only took practical stuff, steering away from the easily ripped or un-warm clothing. Both boys did the same, casual chatting amongst themselves as they did. 

As you were picking up some jackets you noticed a child’s pink coat with blue clouds along the bottom. You stopped in your tracks. There had been a little girl in your class that had the exact same coat. For the last few weeks you had tried to push everything out of your mind that caused you distress, tried to forget about all the children who had never been picked up or the kids that you had seen shuffling along the streets with blood coating their lips like candy. But this. This was a harsh reminder of what had happened. What had been lost. And it was hard to swallow. Hard to remember. 

“Y/N?” Steve asked softly, walking over to you Buck hot on his heels. “Are you okay?” 

You could feel the sting of tears in your eyes as you nodded. Stuffing a black coat for Wanda into your bag you turned away from the pink jacket. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Instead of believing you they both pulled you into a hug. Not like you were complaining though. Being squeezed in between both of them was hardly a bad thing. Steve rubbed up and down your back while rested his chin on your head. Leaning into them you were able to stop crying, tears dying on your face and leaving itchy trails down your cheeks. “Sorry,” you muttered stepping back. “I just - I don’t know.”

“It’s alright to be upset,” Steve replied sternly. “We’re allowed to be upset or angry or whatever because this is a terrible situation to be in. Life’s gone to hell really, really, quickly and it’s a lot to process.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime. Now, are you done shopping?” 

“We’re not shopping, Stevie, we’re stealing. There’s a difference.”

Steve sighed, long and low, at Bucky’s words and stared at his feet for a moment. “Some days, some days I wonder why I’m with him.”

“Because you love me and I complete your life,” Bucky replied matter-of-factly. “And yes, I’m done stealing our new clothes.” 

“I’m done,” you nodded. 

The three of you made your way back to the front of the store, weaving in and out of the racks. At one point you stopped and picked up another pair of pants, as did Bucky. Towards the front door was a rack of sleepwear. A section held little dresses, lingerie really. Bucky picked one of the dresses up and held it up to Steve. Lace at the bottom and silk the rest of the way up. “I think you’d look great in this.”

“Maybe,” Steve nodded with fake seriousness before snatching it out of Bucky’s hands. “I think it’d look better on Y/N though,” he said and threw the dress to you. Catching it in surprise your eyes widened. 

“I think you’re right, Steve.”

“I think you both suck,” you muttered hanging the dress over the rack next to you and walking out. And if you saw Bucky picking it up and stashing it in his bag out of the corner of your eye, well you didn’t say anything. The car was still parked in the middle of the road just outside the supermarket, so it only took a second to get to it. The bags were packed into the trunk next to the food and then the three of you were standing there, looking around. The rest of the town was already derelict and empty. A sports bar with shattered windows, a gas station and a bookstore that had clearly been on fire at some point in time. A greengrocer that was full of off-fruit and insects. Yeah, not the best town to try and find things in. 

A noise caused all three of you to look back to the chemist. A man was staggering out of the broken window, bloody hands pushing against his stomach and tears running down his unnaturally pale face. Bucky went for his gun but Steve stalled him. He wasn’t a zombie, that was for sure. He was to coordinate and, as he got closer, you could hear him talking. He was begging for help, a series of pleas falling from his lips. He was hardly a threat.

Steve stepped forward slightly, putting both you and Bucky behind him. “Are you okay? What happened to you?” He called out. 

“Please. They - they stabbed me and left me to die. Please help me.”

“Who’s they?” Steve asked, you already had a feeling you knew. 

“They dumped me at the gas station. I woke up when you went into the clothing store. Help me please.” 

“Who hurt you,” Steve asked again.

The man looked to be in even more pain now, his breathing slower and his walking more sluggish. He wasn’t going to last long, even with him. “Rumlow,” he said softly. “Rumlow and his men.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, “what did you do?”

“I was with them, they promised me that they would keep me and my daughter safe. I just wanted a bit more food. For her. She was hungry and I didn’t think they would know.”

“Where’s your daughter now?” Steve asked as Bucky took out his gun. He didn’t point it a the man, but let it hand by his hip. A precaution, not a threat. The man didn’t even seem to notice. 

He looked away, back towards the gas station. You followed his gaze. Two pairs of shoes, peeking out of a sign, pointed to the sky. The man sobbed again. And this time it wasn’t from pain. “She was so hungry.”

Covering your own mouth you had to hold back a sob as well. The world had started spinning as soon as you saw her. Shock, anger, sadness. All sorts of negative emotions were swirling around your mind. Bucky stepped closer to you, your shoulders pressed against each other in support. The man took another step towards you before he collapsed onto the ground with a groan. Steve stepped forward and helped him sit up against a street light.

His eyes closed after a moment, his breathing evening out. A few moments later and the breathing stopped altogether. 

Steve seemed frozen to the ground beside the man, and you couldn’t see yourself moving for a while. The whole thing was on replay, your hands shaking and your eyes burning. It took you a few minutes to even look away from the man. After you did that Bucky seemed to come back to life. He muttered a prayer and a curse and placed his hands on your shoulders, pushing you gently back towards the car. Once you were in he went back for Steve, who stood and then pushed Bucky’s hands off him. You turned away when Steve picked the man up and started walking back to the gas station. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked getting into the driver seat. 

“Don’t think so, if I’m being honest.

“You will be.”

“I’ll have to be, right?” 

He looked at you through the rear view mirror. “You’ll be okay because you’re stronger than you think. Trust me.” 

“Yeah, okay.”

The passenger door opened and Steve slipped in. He was wiping his hands down with a wet wipe that was slowly becoming more and redder as he went. “Let’s get back. The others will be waiting for us,” Steve muttered. Bucky started the car and turned back the way you had come. The drive was completely silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Nothing else happened either, it was an easy drive. 

Everyone was already back when they drove into the complex. The building was a flat pile of ash and twisted metal. The two cars were parked beside each other so Bucky pulled in next to that. Everyone was sitting on the grass in a small circle, food in their hands. Once the car was parked Steve got out and walked away from everyone, you and Bucky flinched as the door slammed. 

“It’s alright,” Bucky muttered. “He just needs a few minutes alone to calm down.”

“He’ll be alright, won’t he?” 

“Yeah. We’ll make sure he is. Come on, let’s go.” 

When you stepped out everyone’s attention snapped to you and Bucky. Steve was already past the smoking building and was still heading out further. Bucky took your hand in his, and for a second you had to think about how strong he was being in that moment. He tugged your arm gently, the two of you making your way to the group, who were all still staring at you silently. The both of you sat down, pressed close together. In reality, no one looked better than how you felt. And pretending you were okay so you could help the others seemed like a much better idea than thinking about yourself. 

The kids were the ones who looked the most shaken. They were sitting huddled together flanked by Clint and Tony. “What happened?” You asked, diverting your gaze from them to Natasha. 

“The town was completely overrun,” she replied. “We got stuck.” 

“Hundreds of the ugly bastards,” Clint muttered.

“They swarmed our car,” Peter said. 

Wanda started looking sick again and Pietro hugged her tighter. Clint placed his hand on her knee, smiling at her. “We just had to gun it out of there and hope we made it.”

“We stopped at a gas station on the way back,” Pietro said. “So we got some stuff.”

“Not much luck on our end,” Sam sighed, shaking his head. “The city was full of them, no way the four of us could get in and out alive. We found a few little shops on the outskirts but otherwise nothing. We managed to get about a week's worth of food and Thor found a gun as well. How’d you do?”

You and Bucky shared a look. Bucky spoke for the both of you. “We got a few weeks worth of food if we ration it well. Hardly any medicine though.”

“But, we got a whole lot of clothing,” you said. 

All the faces lit up at the idea of new clothing, even yours. Having everything burnt down wasn’t exactly a morale booster. Sam’s dropped first, his gaze going to where Steve had wandered off. He was already so far away you could only see a small figure. “So what happened then?”

Bucky sighed. “Rumlow’s a lot more dangerous -”

“- and evil.”

“And evil than we thought.”

“Worse than we thought?” Natasha echoed. 

“Much,” Bucky replied gruffly. “The world just got a lot more dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked my story? Maybe think about buying me a coffee? The details are on my [Tumblr](https://fanfictionwriter101.tumblr.com/post/179038454807/hey-guys)


End file.
